


the orange boy

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta





	the orange boy

当杰森把罗伊丢在一旁的书拾掇起来的时候罗伊睡的正熟。

是的，他看书，虽然一看就犯困。

杰森把书页折了个角以便他又记起来看书的时候能立即找到上次看到哪儿。他扫了一眼内容，意料之外，他发现这并不是一本什么学术论著。

杰森看了看封面上的书名，哦，《格林童话》，罗伊在看那篇《鸟孩儿》。他那年长于他的室友总有那么些时候充满童心。

也许那么些时候是指一天二十四小时一周七天。

罗伊累坏了，他摊开的身体就像一滩史莱姆一样占满了他们露营车上并不宽敞的床，呼呼睡着。杰森弯下身子把书放到他的枕边，又揉了揉他的红色脑袋，满意的看着他睡的像个玩累了的孩子。

罗伊忘拿了该带的漱口水，却记得捎上这本蠢书。杰森捏捏罗伊的脸颊，罗伊在梦中皱起眉头。

——不过反正，他并不喜欢那瓶橙子味的漱口水。杰森想到，在罗伊身边坐下来。那瓶漱口水也是当初罗伊买的，味道令人发指，过了很久也没被用完。

不管什么东西罗伊都喜欢橙子味的——沐浴露和他们露营车里的空气清新剂也是。因此罗伊身上总是散发着一种介于佛手柑和血橙之间的味道，说不上好闻也谈不上奇怪。杰森喜欢佛手柑，那让他想起阿尔弗雷德的红茶。杰森在他不知道的时候会趴在他脖子上仔细的嗅他的气味，不过闻久了就很难控制住下嘴的冲动。

杰森想象了一下一个一米八的巨大橙子躺在他的床上。

他突然想起了加利福尼亚确实盛产柑橘。果皮很硬，果肉很甜，很像罗伊的那种。

杰森给罗伊盖了条毯子，他把车停在公路边上的沙地里，晚上的气温低的让人瑟瑟发抖。

两天前罗伊兴致勃勃的决定他要回一趟亚利桑那把杰森介绍给他的纳瓦霍好伙计们。于是他就开着他们那辆有些旧的露营车出发了，忘带了漱口水。他不知疲惫的开了一整天，睡下两个小时候又像磕了兴奋剂一样的要去顶杰森的班。

罗伊在睡着时咂了咂嘴，杰森轻轻地笑了笑。

当他们当下的情况和纳瓦霍扯上任何关系的时候，罗伊总是兴高采烈，精力像是用不完一样的持续燃烧着，一时半会儿无法耗尽。但是现在他实在应该睡了。

杰森突然也觉得有点困，但罗伊把床占满了，他无处可躺，只能坐在床边看着罗伊睡着时的蠢样，指节一遍一遍的摩挲过罗伊长着胡茬的下巴。

“莱娜……”罗伊突然喃喃说起梦话。

哦，好吧，罗伊还有哪个前女友是他不知道的吗。但确实他知道如果必要罗伊谁都睡，这无所谓。然而这个名字可是出现在罗伊的梦里，这让杰森很不舒服。

他拧了一下罗伊的脸颊。罗伊叫唤了一声，却也没有醒。

“……厨娘，别……”罗伊说。

杰森皱了皱眉头，嘟哝了一下，把他枕边的童话书翻开来。

这个傻子准是梦到童话里的故事了。杰森读起《鸟孩儿》来。这个故事从开头起就毫无逻辑可言。一个护林员在打猎的时候发现一个在母亲熟睡时被鹰叼到树杈上的婴儿，就把他带回家取名为鸟孩儿。

这都是什么人呐。杰森翻着书页想。

这实在是篇非常、非常蠢的童话，因为一般的童话已经够蠢了，这一篇比它们还要再蠢上一个档次。他意识到自己无法理解罗伊的阅读品味。

如果你认为我是那个鸟孩儿，你就大错特错了。杰森想。把我带走的可不是和你老爹一样的好护林员，而是只黑乎乎的巨大蝙蝠，把八岁的小男孩儿吓得尿裤子。

——小莱娜便对鸟孩儿说：“要是你不离开我，我也绝不离开你。”

“咱俩永远不分离。”鸟孩儿接着说。

杰森笑出了声。罗伊平常就看这种玩意儿。他甚至会相信这种承诺。

他通常会相信任何杰森给他的承诺。

罗伊翻了个身，杰森急忙合上书放回他的枕边。撤回手来的时候罗伊睁眼了。

“……杰……？”他的声音软绵绵的，这个名字从他嘴里说出来像是混合着一股肉桂气息，比它该有的更温柔一些。

“怎么。”杰森顺势摸了下他额前的头发，“再睡会？”

“噢……嗯。”罗伊坐了起来，撑着他迷迷糊糊的脑袋，“和我一起吗？”

“我不困。”杰森笑着说。困着的罗伊特别有意思，每一秒都像要睡死过去却又死死撑着维持对话的那种，说话的时候声音轻的像无心的哼哼。

“好吧，那晚安……我猜？”罗伊缓缓闭上眼睛，慢悠悠的挤出每一个音节，“你也该闭会儿眼，杰。”他说。

“我知道。”杰森替他拉好毯子，看着他躺下，说，“我知道。”

“杰森。”罗伊握住了杰森的手。

“嗯？”

“待在这儿好吗，别坐在驾驶座上。”罗伊轻声说，杰森怀疑这可能是梦话，“别离开。”

于是杰森捏了捏罗伊的手指，“睡吧。”他说。

“要是你不离开我……”罗伊缓缓地说道，他真的困极了。

“我也不离开你。”杰森看着他闭上眼睛，呼吸均匀。

咱俩永远不分离。杰森想。

他探过身子去，吻了一下他的特大号橙子。


End file.
